Choices
by TheSpeedofLight
Summary: Light fooled the whole task force into believing that Kira killed L. However, his life goes for a twisted spin when L comes back, alive and well, with a butler named Sebastian Michaelis.  ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: Fixation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Woe is me. **

* * *

**Prologue: Fixation**

* * *

Logically, if a person is suspected of a crime, it is necessary to pry into his life even if it means invading his privacy.

Morals did not concern L. In order to catch Kira, he would abandon all thoughts of morality so that the process would yield better results—even if that means spying on Light Yagami's private sex life.

What makes a person feel guilty? He does not know.

But L knows that it takes tremendous will to monitor a suspect on a twenty-four hour basis. However, everything would soon be over, including his growing interest in Light.

Documents relating to the case cluttered the floor. Occasionally, L would move the chair with his body, and the fine sheets of paper would crumble and scrunch up against the wheels of the chair, but he did not care. He was too engrossed in the sight displayed on the monitor before him.

On the screen, two naked bodies entangled themselves in mindless passion. Light's face was buried in the neck of an unknown male as he submitted to his partner's violent thrusts. Their fingers were interlocked as their mouths devoured each other. Words were beyond comprehension and meaning as they engaged in endless ecstasy.

The light from the screen reflected on L's dark, owl-like eyes. Despite the monitor being the barrier between himself and Light, L finally figured out why Light entranced him so. Granted, without a doubt, Light Yagami had inadvertently exposed his weak side to L through this display of such _bold_, intimate actions.

The detective's fingers traced his lips in amusement as he watched his suspect writhe in rapture. His thoughts swam listlessly through his mind.

_Light's moans…and his spreading legs._

L's tongue lightly touched the base of his index finger.

_Light's pale, tense body…and his nerve-wracking groans…_

His hot, wet tongue slowly slid up the tip of his finger.

_Light's naked, shuddering body and his incoherent, ragged breathing…_

A smile slowly formed on L's lips.


	2. A Turn of Events

**Chapter 1: A Turn of Events**

"If I said that I am Kira, would that make a difference in our relationship?" Light asked.

L remained silent, pondering the integral complexity of Light's question. The fraction of doubt he had on his suspect rose to a good fifty percent. If L knew any better, Light was actually gambling his chances on whether he can clear himself of being suspected as Kira. The detective's eyes widen perceptively as he studied the shadows casted on Light's face, making the brunet's features seem more serious and sharper than ever.

If L played his cards right, he wouldn't be sucked into this foreign feeling. But lately, he was inadvertently feeling an unhealthy liking for Light's companionship. Light was everything L ever was, they were equal on terms of intellect, cunningness, and likeliness.

L's usual pallid skin toned a slight pink at the unlikely thought.

Smiling weakly, the brunet whispered, "Ryuzaki…"

His resolve breaking, L pushed Light onto the bed and smothered the brunet's lips with his own. Breathing heavily, he pulled back and gazed at Light through hooded eyes.

The bed creaked loudly as bodies hungrily entangled, settling for each other's warmth. Sweat and sex thickly filled the air. Cries of pleasures were released amidst the throes of passion as bodies sank into the mattress, sated; their minds beyond oblivion.

There was no turning back now. Their kiss had just proven that fact.

* * *

The mantra repeated itself in L's mind. It's not Light. It's not Light. But his guts seemed to conflict with his mind. He looked over to Light. Their eyes met briefly before L broke the contact himself. He turned back to the computer screen, expressionless, hands poised for typing. The task force was chattering amongst themselves like usual. And Matsuda was acting like an idiot as usual.

But Light was not his usual self. He was not as alert as before. Whenever L softly called Light's name to discuss something important, he would always have to repeat Light's name several times. Sometimes L observed Light's reflection on the window, observing how the brunet's usually bright brown eyes seemed to be duller as they looked into the distance.

But something was wrong. Has it always been like that? Was he wrong? Has he miscalculated? No…Light's touch was not a lie.

"Everything is set, Ryuzaki. Shall I send you the data now?" Watari's voice spoke from the intercom, interrupting L's train of thoughts.

"Yes, please proceed." L leaned back against his chair. Spooning a chunk of crème brulee, he brought to his mouth and swallowed. "Watari, make sure that you contact the deputies of the states related to the crime."

"Ryuzaki—wait," Shuichi Aizawa shouted and braced a hand on the table. "What do you intend by doing that?"

Without interrupting the rhythm of his eating, L continued to take another spoonful of the dessert and sucked on his spoon before answering, "It's a way of verifying the owner of the notebook." His eyes lifted upward as he chewed the inside of his mouth in thought.

A loud crash sounded from the intercom and silenced the entire room. All heads whipped around towards the computer screen. L glanced towards the screen. Alarmed, he leaned forward from his chair. "Watari?"

The other side of the intercom was dead silent, followed by crackling static. L strained his ears to hear, detecting only the slightest sounds of faint breathing in the background. Wide-eyed, he repeated again, "Watari?"

A loud, deafening beep erupted from the intercom, and the screen in front of L's computer flashed in bold, red letters: ALL DATA DELETED. L's eyes darted back and forth across the screen. _So it all comes down to this,_ he thought dryly.

"All data deleted?" the staff exclaimed in clamor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Light's voice rose in concern.

The fluorescent lights overhead flickered madly before shutting off, plunging the room into complete darkness. Realization suddenly struck L. _Could it be? Did it already advanced this far? _His mouth opened slightly, forcing the muscles in his mouth to work as words began to form.

"Everyone, the reaper's…"

L loosened his grip, and the spoon clattered soundlessly to the floor.

His heartbeat pulsated loudly like the familiar bell-tolling of a cathedral in his ears. Agony twisted his mind as his heartbeat rampaged laboriously, threatening to burst out of his chest. Memories of the screams and cries of children resurfaced in his mind again only to be dispelled back into muffled and distorted noises. Through his opened eyes, L suddenly saw himself at the gates of Wammy's while snow erratically fell around him as his chair propelled backwards. A freezing chill emanated from the cortex of his heart and traversed throughout his body, and his finger tips grew cold as if they were frostbitten by snow.

Like the distant, bleak wintry sky in his memory, the dirty, gray ceiling tipped further away from his face and was impossible to reach now. For a moment, he was in flight, falling endlessly, only to be caught in Light's awaiting arms. L's eyes widened briefly, allowing all the light in the room to constrain his pupils. He had lost. That remaining shred of cerebration slowly faded away in the corners of his mind as his pupils waned. His heart was a fleeting, fluttering moth, a dying pathetic thing as it struggled to cling onto life. But in the end, death soon overcame it.

* * *

Light's lips twitched in wry amusement. L was a worthy opponent, but in the end, Light won as _always_.

L's head rolled to the side as Light laid his nemesis's body down. As much as he wanted to celebrate this delicious victory, the brunet couldn't do it now. There was so much left to do…so much cleaning up, so much scheming to be done. Light silently applauded himself for going this far in the game. He had to put up with that faggot, L, so he could seduce the detective by his own whims. It worked! It worked beautifully, and L's death was the result of it. Every pawn of his was in line now. Misa could no longer stand as a threat since Rem, her reaper, was exterminated when it wrote L and Watari's name in the Death Note. Now, he only had to deal with these fools behind him.

Turning around, he shouted, "Ryuzaki and Watari are dead! We could be next!" He clutched his head and stared at the staff with wide eyes for effect. He inwardly smirked as they panicked out of their own wits.

Light liked it. Even though everything is in complete chaos, he, Light Yagami, could still keep his cool, leveled head. Holding his hand up for silence, he ordered, "Retrieve the data lost, and reassemble the task force. We must not let Ryuzaki's hard work reduced to dust."

They all nodded accordingly, but the elder Yagami turned away and started running towards the door, shouting over his shoulder, "I'll call the ambulance!"

_Call the ambulance all you want, Ryuzaki is _**dead**_,_Light gleefully thought. The task force all exited the room in heavy silence; heads bowed as they filed one after the other out.

Light was the last to leave. When he reached the threshold, he turned around and stared at the body lying in the bluish glow of the computer screen. Smirking, he said softly, "Sweet dreams, Ryuzaki."

With L out of the way, the entire police force is at his disposal. A smile formed on his lips. Light's goal of building a new world had just advanced a few steps.

* * *

"Today's breakfast consists of honey-lemon poached salmon with mint salad," the butler intoned as he lifted the silver lid, revealing the delicious food underneath.

"And for desert?"

Smiling, the butler gestured his gloved hand towards a cart laden heavily with mouth-watering sweets. "There are assorted sorbets, grand Marnier mousses, pudding, English truffles with long stemmed strawberries, French pastries, _and…_" the butler trailed off as he placed a dish in front of his master, "your favorite, creme brulee."

"Excellent." A pale hand raised a teacup in the air.

Taking the cup from his master, the butler lifted the teapot from the silver tray and poured the tea at a distance while holding the cup at his waist line. The brown liquid splashed into the cup, filling it up, without splattering onto the table cloth or the butler's apparel. Placing the cup in front of his master, the butler watched as his master finished the tea in one gulp.

Refilling the cup, the butler nonchalantly asked, "Is the tea to your liking?"

"Your Ceylon tea has always been the best, Sebastian."

A smirk graced Sebastian Michaelis's lips. "You flatter me too much, Master Ryuzaki."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I do not own DN or Kuro. If I did, I would print out yaoi t-shirts and sell them to make profit. I'm merely an innocent person who likes to play with such awesome TOYS. _Yeah right._ To my readers of Child's Play and Trickster's Duet, I am sorry that I won't be writing the next chapters yet...I'm currently being swayed by my resurfacing affection for Death Note. **

**Aside all of that...anyone interested in betaing for me? If there's no volunteer, no third chappie (as in second chapter) for you. lol. Or worse, no reviews, no third chappie for you!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone, it was 2010 when I published this story, and now it is 2013. I felt extremely horrified when this realization slowly dawned on me. I really need to update! I am writing this to let you know a few things:

1. I am still alive.

2. Yes, I will update.

3. The next chapter is being written.

4. Thank you so much for your patience and support. You have no idea. ;^;


End file.
